Breaking Dawn: BarnyardStyle
by rocker95
Summary: Awesome story with a good ending! When Daisy has troubles with child birth, DJ has to turn her into a vampire. She then discovers the true meaning of vampire. Fans of both Twilight and Barnyard should check it out!
1. Birth Of A Rare Breed

Episode 17: Breaking Dawn: BarnyardStyle

Chapter 1: Birth Of A Rare Breed

DJ stared out the window at a dark moon. He vowed never to return to Dante's Peak. It was almost like it appeared on the movie. But then again, was it really a movie? Or did they make a documentary with actors and actresses? Was everyone a show? Either way, he didn't want to stay up longer. It would just remind him of when Adelita and Voorleigh flooded the farm with lava and how upset he was when Adelita died. DJ was going to become father of a new child. He also knew something bad was going to happen but was unsure of what it was. He decided Twilight was involved.

Rob Thomas- Mockingbird

It has been months since the barnyard animals were in Dante's Peak. Daisy's due date was soon.

DJ got in bed with Daisy and put his hoof over her belly. He thought about what his mom said earlier today.

FLASHBACKS:

"It's going to be a girl."

"How can you make that assumption?" asked DJ.

"Girls are lower than boys and this one's low." said Bessy.

FLASHBACKS OVER.

DJ went to sleep keeping that thought in his head. "It will be a girl."

Morning.

DJ decided to get out early and buy the barnyard new vehicles.

"Honey, can you get me some pain pills?" asked Daisy. "I don't feel good."

"If it's a headache, you need to just go back to bed." said DJ.

"But my head hurts!" complained Daisy. "Please?" she begged.

"Okay." said DJ, walked out the door, got on the bus and drove to the end of the driveway.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Daisy and opened up the barn doors.

The bus left for the car shop.

"DeeJaay!" cried Daisy and fell to the ground.

Car shop.

DJ had bought a yellow Dodge Ram with a roof over the bed, a black Vanquish, a white 1957 Plymouth Fury, a brown RV, a blue 1952 Ford pickup truck, a green Chevrolet Z71 and a red Jeep Gladiator (like blue truck in Tremors 1 & 2).

"Sir, are you done buying cars?" asked a car dealer.

"Actually, I wanna buy the store!" said DJ.

"Honestly!" the car dealer said.

"No." said DJ and looked at a car carrier semi. "May I borrow your semi? I'll bring it back."

"Whatever."

When DJ turned on the semi, Enough by Gravity Kills played.

He pulled the RV behind the semi.

Later at a gas station, DJ bought a Dr. Pepper and got a call on the phone.

It was Bessy.

He answered.

"What mom!"

"Daisy's in labor and she can't breathe!" cried Bessy.

"Tell her to take it easy!" said DJ.

"That's not why she can't breathe!" said Bessy.

"Oh no!" shouted DJ and ran out and got in the truck.

"You left your Dr. Pepper!"

Humans Being by Van Halen played on the road.

Moments later, DJ arrived at the barnyard and went inside.

Daisy was unconcious.

"What's wrong?" asked DJ.

"I don't know!" said Bessy panicking. "She should've given birth by now!"

"Damn Twilight moments!" said DJ and walked over to Daisy. "Daisy?"

She opened her eyes.

"Save the baby." said Daisy. "I'm dying."

"I'll save you both." said DJ.

"No, just let me go." said Daisy.

"I don't wanna let you go." said DJ.

So, DJ cut Daisy's belly open with his teeth and a girl calf was born.

"Mom, go get stitches." said DJ and knelt down to Daisy.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this, but I don't want you leaving me." said DJ and bit her on the shoulder.

Bessy came back and stitched Daisy's belly.

A few minutes later, Daisy got up and hugged DJ. She was a vampire.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this." said DJ.

"At least I'm back in the game!" said Daisy and kissed DJ.

Bessy had the baby in her arms.

"So, what do you wanna call her?" asked DJ.

Daisy looked at the baby.

"Miracle." said Daisy.

"That's catchy." said DJ.

"I guess whatever floats your boat." Bessy said with a smile. 


	2. DJ's Regret

Chapter 2: DJ's Regret

DJ's mind was a little messed up (in no percent did he go whacko) from when he turned Daisy into a vampire. Same way with his heart. He believed it was good he saved her from death, but he knew she'd never be the same again. It was hard for him to live with, but he tried.

In DJ's room, he started crying and then Daisy walked in.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Daisy.

"I should've listened to you." said DJ. "I was so selfish."

"But I'm okay." said Daisy.

"You don't fully understand what it's like to be a vampire." said DJ. "Once you are, blood is a strong addiction. Once you have your first sip, you'll always want more."

"Is it really that bad?" asked Daisy.

"Do you want to find out?" asked DJ.

It was silent for a few seconds and she said "Yes."

"You're as risky as Bella." said DJ, walked over to his dresser and pulled a knife from the top drawer. "See what happens when your tongue is cut open and the blood is running down your throat." he said putting the knife in her hoof.

"I'm scared." said Daisy.

"It won't hurt. I promise." said DJ. "Vampires don't have pain."

So Daisy slowly raised the knife to her mouth. She cut a line down the middle.

"Oh my gosh." said Daisy. "I'm like really thirsty! That's delicious!"

"I told you." said DJ.

"So why did the baby turn out like that?" asked Daisy.

"I don't know. Normally, they would only have vampire DNA. But nothing more." said DJ.

"Hold on a minute." said Daisy. "Why did you turn me into a vampire if you have the ruby sun?"

"It's more complex than you think." said DJ. "It can't heal anything as big as my bite was."

"So, tell me more about being a vampire." said Daisy.

"You have powers." said DJ.

"What's some things effected by no pain?" asked Daisy.

"You can't die." said DJ with a weak smile.

"Something's wrong." said Daisy.

"We can't have anymore children." said DJ. "Vampires don't much exist. The only ones are you, me and JoJo. JoJo and I drink our own blood."

"Oh." said Daisy and a little girl calf Joey's age when he was in Back At The Barnyard came in the room with The Tommyknockers by Stephen King.

"This is a good book mommy!" the little calf said.

"Is that Miracle?" Daisy asked DJ.

"I think so." said DJ.

"Hi, daddy!" said the little calf.

"It definitely is!" said DJ and 'Miracle' left the room.

"They grow up so fast." said DJ.

"TOO fast! I just had her a few minutes ago!" said Daisy. 


	3. Urban Legend

Chapter 3: Urban Legend

DJ and Daisy were in DJ's Dodge Ram going down the road. They didn't speak once. DJ had a lot on his mind and Daisy remembered what it was like to be pregnant with Miracle.

She had gotten pregnant at Dante's Peak but never knew she was until they got back to the barnyard. She had headaches from Hell that ended on the day before she went into labor. She didn't quite understand why her pregnancy lasted as long as normal. It seemed like a few days after she found out, Miracle had reached her full size. Inside, she felt like Miracle was biting her. Throughout her pregnancy, she asked herself if Bella had to go through this. But when she was in labor, Heaven began to appear in front of her. She thought she surely wouldn't make it. DJ was just as clueless. Vammortals have never existed before. But Laurie's mom always said that there's a first time for everything. In this case, even if it's impossible.

"Hey, I'm pulling in to this truck stop." said DJ and did so. "You gotta use the rest room?"

"No, I'm okay." said Daisy. "I'm having a moment."

"Baby, what's wrong?" asked DJ.

"My pregnancy was hectic." said Daisy.

"Painful?" asked DJ.

"The whole way through." said Daisy. "I have a vague memory of Heaven."

"It's a beautiful place." said DJ. "The horrible thing is that we'll never get to see it again. It's a GOOD thing we never get to see Hell!"

"You go ahead and get what you need to get." said Daisy.

"Want anything?" asked DJ.

"Yes." said Daisy. "A blueberry icee."

"And I'll have pomegranate." said DJ and went inside.

In the truck bed, a person with a black coat and an ax rose up. Daisy saw 'em in the mirror and quickly looked back. They were gone.

DJ came outside to the truck.

"There was someone with an ax in the back." said Daisy.

DJ went and opened up the back doors and it was empty. Next, he shut the doors and got back in.

"There's no one back there." said DJ. "What did they look like?"

"The only thing I could see was a black coat with grey fur around the front of the hood and a double sided ax." said Daisy.

"Oh, that's Brenda from Urban Legend." said DJ. "I used to see her all the time in my Impala. She's a ghost that'll scare you, but not hurt you. She thinks you're Michelle Marcellini when she appears."

"At least you didn't say 'stop playing games'." said Daisy.

"I've seen enough movies to believe scary things." said DJ.

"Oh." said Daisy.

"No, when you see Brenda, just ignore her. She's only looking for Michelle." said DJ.

"Okay." said Daisy.

"Meet me at Ben's Hill tomorrow." said DJ.

"Why?" asked Daisy.

"You'll get your powers during midnight." said DJ. "I will teach you how to use them."

"Okay." said Daisy.

"And please don't let our love interfere with the lessons." said DJ. "These lessons are serious. Your powers are your defense systems."

Daisy sighed sadly and said "Okay." 


	4. The Lesson & The Concert

Chapter 4: The Lesson & The Concert

Ben's Hill.

It was evening.

DJ had been on Ben's Hill. Daisy was just starting to come up the hill.

"Good evening, sweetheart." said DJ.

"Hey." said Daisy.

"Welcome to Lesson 1." said DJ. "Your powers are super speed, flammability, invisibility and the ability to make forcefields. Each power has unique abilities. Super speed will alow you to go through a solid object. It's not ghost-like, but langolier-like. Flammability won't scorch you and you can do things with fire. Invisibility gives you ghost-like abilities. Since you are a holder of forcefields, you can travel through them like they're not there."

Daisy just stood there.

"Are you ready?" asked DJ.

"Yes." said Daisy.

"An obstacle course has been set up around the hill. You will have to use all your powers." said DJ. "This will be your first test."

Daisy and DJ arrived down at the obstacle course.

"There will be death traps in which you have to use various powers to avoid them." said DJ.

"Like what?" asked Daisy.

"The meat crusher is one. You have to use a forcefield. Army men is another. You have to turn invisible and 'kill' them. 'Iceguy' tries to freeze you and you have to use your burning powers to keep that from happening. In Speed, things at extreme speed try to hit you. You have to move out of the way." said DJ. "What dooya say woman? Can you handle it?"

"Sure." said Daisy.

After lesson 1.

"Session complete." said DJ.

"Session complete!" shouted Daisy confused. "Don't I have any more lessons!"

"No." said DJ. "That is all you'll ever need to protect yourself. You've done well my dear."

Concert.

(Song):"Well it was not your fault but mine and it was your heart on the line I really ****** it up this time didn't I my dear? Didn't I my dear?"

"That was Little Lion Man by Nate! Next up, we have a request for I Caught Myself by our new farmer, Teresa Miller!" said Root.

Teresa came up.

"I'm barely new anymore." said Teresa.

DJ and Daisy came in the farm together.

(Song):"Down to you you're pushing and pulling me down to you now I don't know what I want"

Miracle popped up from behind the counter. She looked like a teen cow.

"Boo!" she said.

"Miracle, as that you?" asked Daisy.

"Yep." said Miracle. "And now I know as much as you."

"That's weird." said DJ.

"Well, that's me." said Miracle.

"You do realize my baby sister is older than you and she can't even walk?" asked DJ.

"Yep." said Miracle. "But let's enjoy the show."

(Song):"You got it you got it some kind of magic hypnotic hypnotic you're leaving me breathless I hate this I hate this You're not the one I believe in with God as my witness."

DJ, Daisy and Miracle sat down at a table where they were by themselves and DJ and Daisy kissed while Miracle watched the music. 


	5. Scary Letter

Chapter 5: Scary Letter

A letter came in the mail for Daisy. It read:

Dear Daisy,

We will be coming to your farm to visit you. We hope to see you, Lane and how much your baby has grown since its birth. We're looking forward to seeing you.

Love,

Mommy and daddy

Daisy screamed in fear.

DJ ran toward her as fast as he could.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked when a bunch of other animals came over there.

"My parents are coming here!" Daisy said trembling.

"Damn it!" shouted DJ.

"Why is this bad?" asked Otis.

"Daisy's parents are afraid of vampires." said DJ. "If they knew, they'd try to reveal us and we'd all be in danger if being revealed as talking animals."

"Oh, snap." said Nate.

"I've got an idea." said Bessy.

"Oh great!" said DJ sarcastically.

"Just listen." said Bessy. "Say these words to them: Promise me you will accept me for who I am on the inside no matter how scary I might be."

"How's this going to work if we don't know how they'll react?" asked DJ.

"Don't say it right away." said Bessy.

"That's good." said DJ. 


	6. Meet Her Parents

Chapter 6: Meet Her Parents

Daisy's parents were coming today. Miracle was just as freaked out as she was right now. You've got to figure that Miracle's not even a week old, and she's no longer a baby calf. If Miracle told her grandma that she was born this week, she'd already know that she'd freak out. Most people wouldn't believe her. She had to temporarily change her name to something to not make her seem like Daisy's kid. She decided to call herself Jenatta.

As a matter of a fact, Daisy's parents were coming through those gates right now. Her mom was a yellow cow and her dad was a brown cow.

"Who are you, dear?" Daisy's mom asked Miracle.

"Jenatta. I'm from Texas." Miracle lied.

"I wish I knew about you." said Daisy's mom.

"You have no idea." said Miracle.

"Well, I'm Rose." said Daisy's mom.

"I'm Danny." said Daisy's dad.

"Hi." said Miracle.

Daisy was inside with DJ and Bessy. They were quickly trying to comfort her as she was quite frightened of what her parents would think.

"Why don't you face them?" asked DJ. "Think nothing of being a vampire and of Miracle. Although, that's a toughy. And please...for a sake, do not scream. That only makes them suspect that something's wrong."

Daisy and DJ walked outside to meet Daisy's parents again.

"Hi there, Rose and Daniel." said DJ.

"Lane! It's so nice to see you again!" said Rose.

"Well, I surely missed everyone and I thought maybe you might know what happened to them." said DJ.

"As soon as the flood started rising, they started leaving." said Rose.

"I thought they died." said Daisy.

"Only two people died." said Rose.

"Who?" asked DJ.

"Ms. Harper is one." said Rose.

"She delivered me." said DJ.

"Who else?" asked DJ.

Rose couldn't say so for a little bit. "It was your grandmother."

DJ started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Lane." said Rose.

DJ started to walk inside crying.

"Hi mom and dad." said Daisy and hugged them both at the same time.

"Hi honey." said Rose. "You've changed."

"And why would you DARE have piercings and tattoos!" asked Dan furiously.

"So you want the whole story! When the flood came, Lane and Willie were swept away in the flood and Bessy and I thought we were the only ones that survived it! Then I moved down here in 2006 and had my baby and named him after Otis's dad! I had a crush on Otis and thought we had everything! But I found out in late 2006 that he was a worthless liar! Then I left p.o.'d and that's why I got them! If you don't like it, you can leave!" shouted Daisy.

Daniel slapped Daisy on the cheek and she made herself fall making it seem like she was a normal cow. And she pretended it hurt.

But what would be Daniel's fingers if he was a human were broken.

"Son of a bitch!" he shouted in pain. 


	7. Revealing Resolution

Chapter 7: Revealing Resolution

Right now, Daisy and DJ were in their room. Daisy was crying out of guilt.

"It'll be okay." said DJ.

"No it won't!" said Daisy. "I broke my father's hand."

"He slapped you hard." said DJ. "It's his fault."

"How would you feel?" asked Daisy.

"Um...well...I don't know." said DJ.

"I'm scared." said Daisy. "They're going to find out I'm a vampire without saying something." she said and cut her tongue tasting her crave of blood.

Rose walked in.

"I am not trying to be mean." said Rose calmly. "But I'm looking for an explanation on how your dad slapping you broke his hoof."

"If you get him in here, I might tell you both." said Daisy.

So Rose went outside.

"I'm extremely frightened!" cried Daisy.

"Counts shouldn't have fears." said DJ.

Rose and Daniel came inside.

"First, you have to promise me something." said Daisy.

"What?" asked Rose.

"Promise me that you'll accept me for who I always was no matter how scary I might seem." said Daisy.

"Oh my gosh! You're two-timing DJ with someone!" cried Daniel.

"What!" Daisy exclaimed.

"She better not be!" said DJ.

"It may be scarier." said Daisy. "Are you ready?"

"I promise that even though it might scare me, I'll accept you." said Rose.

"Me too." said Daniel.

"Mom...Dad...I'm a vampire." Daisy said in fear.

"Is it true?" asked Rose.

"Yes." said DJ. "I'm a vampire too. Daisy had trouble with child birth and I had to cut her belly open with my fangs and she started to die. I didn't want her to leave me, so I changed her into a vampire. Jenatta isn't really Jenatta. She's not from Texas either. She's our daughter, Miracle. She was born this week."

"Where's Daisy's first child?" Rose asked DJ.

"He's helping Teresa make chocolate chip cookies." said DJ and opened up the barn doors. "Ben! Your grandparents are here!"

That was when us vampires lost our fear of being revealed. In the end, all that really matters is your friends and family.

New York.

"Hello, Crew DeBecker!" said a scary voice over the phone and she screamed.

THE END...

Episode #18: Alligator Returns Unexpectedly: Eye Of The Gator- Evil Never Dies.

Episode #19: Urban Legends 2.5: Thor's Revenge 


End file.
